Unbreakable
by GayerThanOriginallyIntended
Summary: I almost left the day Harry called me Daddy. I would have, too, if Lily had stayed. Lily/Sirius. T for language.
1. Chapter 1

AN: It was originally longer but, ya know, I got busy. Had to cut it off. Still, it's long enough to break in half and make you wait for the second part. So thats fun. But, anyway, enjoy reading the proof of Ryan's hatred. She made me kill my own otp. Needless to say, we are no longer friends.

Just kidding, Ryan.

-Jess

* * *

I almost left the day that Harry called me Daddy; almost walked right out the door and never came back. I would not, never could, replace James Potter.

It's funny because when we were in school we were practically interchangeable. You never heard one name without the other. After first year my name became JamesAndSirius or SiriusAndJames. And then we graduated and my name got shortened to Just Sirius. And James became LilyAndJames. Which was fine. I mean, they grow up too fast, sure, but I was happy for my best mate. Then his name changed again. I was still Just Sirius and he was Daddy. And the little guy that gave him that name became the center of all of our universes. Seriously, the whole world revolved around this tiny creature that blew spit bubbles and wanted nothing more in the world than to chew on his own toes. James took on his new name like he had been waiting for it his entire life. He was the best Daddy that I knew.

So I couldn't take that from him. It had only been a year since James died and I was not ready to hear that. I would have left-I wanted to-if Lily had stayed. But Lily froze and then she ran like she always did.

I sighed loudly and scooped up a now fussy Harry from his high chair.

"I know you mean well kid but its just not a good time time to throw out the D word," I said, ruffling his hair and setting him down in his play pen with enough toys to keep him busy for a few years.

It wasn't hard to find Lily after the fact. She hid in the same place every time she was upset. For the first month or so she spent more time there than anywhere else.

James's office still looked exactly like it had the last time he had rummaged around in it. Honestly it was probably the only place that had not changed in the least. If things were up to Lily, the entire house would be exactly the same and ready for her husband's return but life kept moving around us. Harry did not allow anything to sit still for long periods of time.

"Lils, come out. You know he doesn't understand what he is saying," I said softly from just outside the door. That was the unspoken agreement that we had come to when she finally realized that I wasn't going to leave: we could talk, scream, fight, laugh, pretend that nothing was wrong, but I was not to enter her hideaway. Besides, she almost always came out on her own eventually.

If Lily Potter needed to surround herself with his things to mourn properly, who was I to judge? After all, I did the same thing but with his child. That sounds fucked up, doesn't it? Well guess what, it's a fucked up situation. The whole thing is fucked up and there is not a damn thing that any of us can do about it.

"We knew it would happen, Sirius," She stated, voice flat and defeated, "In another year he will have forgotten all about James. James loved him more than anything and he won't ever know him. He'll be happy with this broken family but he will never see that this is not how it was supposed to be," her voice level steadily rose until she was on the brink of hysteria.

I sighed and leaned my forehead on the door, "You're right about one thing: Harry will be happy. But everything else is impossible. How could you ever think that Harry won't know James? Don't you know that I will make sure that he knows everything about my best friend, that you would never let him go through life without knowing his father? Harry doesn't know right now because he is far too young to understand what is going on and I am glad for it. I am glad that Harry does not have to feel the pain of losing the person that you love most in this world."

Silence followed then scrambling footsteps and a click of a lock.

Lily stood in front of me a second later with a wild look in her eyes.

"Promise me, Sirius Orion Black, that you will always love him. Promise that you will tell him everything about James because I know I never could and that, if anything ever happens to me, you will care for him like he is your own child."

"I swear, Lily. I will do everything in my power to take care of Harry."

She looked thoughtful and then shook her head, "No, that's not enough. One day he'll look like James, and I mean _really_ look like James. One day you will look at him and you will see your best friend. But he needs you, Sirius. He thinks of you as a father, which is how James would have wanted it, but that will only make things that much worse if you walk out. It has been an open invitation for the last year-you have known that you could leave whenever you want-but now that time has passed."

"I am not going anywhere, Lily, and you know that. Harry is my family. What do I have to do to convince you of this?"

Her eyes took on a sort of steely determination, "I want you to make the Unbreakable Vow."

* * *

AN: Dun dun dunnn! Standby for the next chapter. I'll post it in a couple days. Love you guys!


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: So, sorry this was late. There were some technical difficulties that forced me to retype the last part again then when I tried to upload it, it didn't happen like it should have. But, nobody cares. Enjoy the last bit of me ripping a little bit of my own soul out. (I STILL LOVE YOU JAMES!)**

 **Love, Jess**

* * *

An Unbreakable Vow seemed a bit much, I will admit. Not that I am throwing out any accusations, but Lily might or might not have gone over the edge for a few years there. But it was not a promise that I had issue making. I could never abandon Harry now. I simply did not have it in me to leave.

Remus, of course, thought we had BOTH gone mental when I requested he be our Bonder.

"Death, Sirius. Do you know what you are getting yourself into? If you leave you will DIE for Merlin's sake."

I rolled my eyes, "Don't be so melodramatic, Moony. I am not going to leave. Besides, if this is what Lily needs to make her trust me then I am perfectly willing to do it."

"You have both gone mad, you know that right?" He questioned incredulously.

I chuckled, "Some would argue that I started out that way and, well, we all know Lily wasn't far behind me."

"This is serious business. I wish you would think this through."

"Well of course it's my business. I could die for Merlin's sake, Moony old pal." I laughed, elbowing Remus good-naturedly.

"Sirius," He growled as warning.

I sighed, "Listen Moony, I know this is insane but it's just one of those things that I have to do. It's the only thing she has asked me to do since James died and I'll be damned if I let her down now. If ever I throw away the only family I've got left then maybe I deserve to die."

Remus huffed slightly but nodded, "I just hope you know what you're doing."

* * *

Lilly's hand was too cold and too small. I clasped her hand and immediately faltered. It was like glass. I was terrified that I would break her if I held it too hard. But then I remembered that Lily Potter had been broken already and I held onto her with everything I had in me.

Remus took out his wand and gave us both a solemn look.

"Are you ready?"

We nodded and he gently pressed the tip of his wand to our hands.

Lily took a deep breath, "Do you, Sirius Black, vow to keep James Potter in your heart and take it upon yourself to see that he has a place in Harry's as well to the best of your ability?"

"I do."

"And do you vow to protect and care for Harry James Potter as long as you are capable?"

"I do."

"And lastly, do you vow to stay with this family as long as you are able?"

"I do."

With every spark of Remus's wand I could feel the strength of the vow that I was making. I could feel the band around my heart constricting. It filled every part of me with red-hot adrenaline. I could do this. True, I could never be the father that James would have been but I could love Harry more than anyone else. I could protect Lily-I could help her heal, see her happy again one day. This was the first commitment I had ever made and now it was one that I would be bound to for the rest of the life.

A year before I would have been terrified to promise to stay with one person forever. But the death of my best friend took me, first, to a very bad place and then lifted me above that and taught me to love with everything in myself. Even from the grave James Potter was making me a better person than I could have ever hoped to be without him.

"Are you okay?" Lily asked, a hint of worry in her voice.

When I looked into her eyes she looked guilty, like she knew how crazy she was being and was silently apologizing for it.

I smiled, "I am fine. Now, why don't we go relieve Hagrid from babysitting duty before he breaks the couch or busts a hole in the ceiling, yeah?"

Lily forced a laughed and I tossed my arm over her shoulder, "Lighten up Lily Flower. Everything is going to be okay. I promise."

* * *

 **AN: Done. Now go forth and drop us a comment. Mostly because Ryan STILL hasn't given me a new challenge and I need something to distract me from how much I hate my job.**

 **Or because you love us so very much. I know ya do!**

 **Jess**


End file.
